twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Shadow
"Calypso, I am so very tired..." ''-''Mortimer, Twisted Metal: Head-on Shadow is a playable vehicle that appears in Twisted Metal 2, Twisted Metal: Head on, Twisted Metal Small Brawl and Twisted Metal: Black. Twisted Metal 2 Mortimer, driver of Shadow, Male, age unknown. A keeper of lost souls and Mortimer helps get revenge on their killers. Now Mortimer has a cargo that wants Calypso...Dead. Character Info "What he took from them can never be forgiven or replaced. What they have hired me to do is their only hope. They are in the back right now and resting quite peacefully, but I promise, they will have their revenge." Special: '''Soul Shadow Launches a Shadow Image that can be detonated at will, much like a Remote. The Special regenerates quite fast and can even go through walls. '''Ending: '''Instead of asking for a wish, he tells Calypso he has a gift. The gift is the souls killed in the Twisted Metal Tournament; The souls carry Calypso away to the sky where he lands in an airplane's wing. Twisted Metal: Head On This time Shadow returns as Mortimer Scharf having as a wish "to go back to eternal rest". His age shows as "Long Dead". '''Character Info Mortimer, a former caretaker of Wayward Souls, has long since gone back to rest in his coffin. One night, some kids are goofing around near Mortimer's grave. One of them reads the "Gone but not forgotten" inscription on the tombstone and drunkenly decides to see if that's true. They dig up the grave and wake up Mortimer. This upsets Mortimer as he finds he can't go back to sleep. Exhausted and desperate to go back to his eternal slumber, Mortimer enters Twisted Metal hoping Calypso can put him back to sleep. Special: '''Soul Shadow A violet projectile that explodes when triggered by pressing fire again. Its explosion can hit various enemies at the same time and can go through walls too. '''Ending: Mortimer replied that he was so tired. Calypso asked him how it happened, though Mortimer explained "I'm not entirely sure. The last thing I remember, I was resting peacefully......Ever since then, I haven't been able to go back to sleep." Calypso asked him if he wanted to use his wish to take revenge on the people that awakened him, but Mortimer used it to return to his slumber. He is then shown inside a coffin and Calypso gives him a Teddy Bear and reads him a story. Calypso narrates Shadow's role in the tournament in a really short story, and then proceeds to close the coffin. You could hear Mortimer's snoring. Twisted Metal Small Brawl: Character Info: Shadow is controlled by an odd boy name Mortimer. He enters the contest to fight back for his pet frog from the hands of Calypso. Special: ''' He launches a Grim Reaper that can be detonated at will. It is slightly homing and doesn't do much damage. '''Ending: Calypso says he can have his frog back because the frog makes so much noise he can't even go inside (what it seems to be his secret base), Mortimer then explains that the frog must have been exposed to some kind of radiation and quickly leaves the scene: "On second thought, you can have the frog" His secret base then collapses revealing a giant frog. Calypso screams in panic and is swallowed by the frog. Twisted Metal: Black Prologue After the death of her best friend, Kelly, Raven's parents put her in Blackfield Asylum because they thought she went "nuts" after the accident. Raven, now imprisoned, met someone who understood her: Calypso. He said if she played in the Twisted Metal Tournament he would fulfill Kelly's dying wish. Background She got the name "Raven" because of her obsession with the Black Bird and because of her black make-up and dark clothing she wears. Although she never really associates with anyone, people always tease her and her small group of friends. Until one day her friend fell victim to a prank gone wrong, so she aims to set things right. Story Kelly and Raven were at the pier, school has just finished. They were using Tarot Cards to find out if this guy would ever notice Kelly. The reading showed the card "Death" which was linked to the consecutive events. There were 2 guys from school who arrived at the peer with their car who called Kelly and Raven "witches". One guy grabbed Raven and the other went after Kelly. He had always wondered if witches could swim, so Raven kept shouting that she can't but he dropped Kelly anyway. They didn't stick around to help. Raven couldn't do anything, she couldn't swim either, she stood there watching Kelly fight for her life slowly. Kelly's last words were "You get them, You make them pay for this!" and then she couldn't hear her anymore. Ending It is time for Raven to claim her prize and time for Kelly to get her revenge. Calypso drops 2 Voodoo Dolls at Raven feet, firstly she was confused but then realized it was the way Kelly would of have wanted: "Eye for an eye, blood for blood"; the code of the witch.As she pushed down the pins down the Voodoo Dolls, Raven said she could have sworn to hear someone scream from far away. It took 2 days for the cops to find the bodies of the dead young men; It seems they were back at the peer inside their car. They didn't seem to have eyes anymore, but only blood dropping down from their eye sockets, as if something had stabbed them. Raven kept the Voodoo Dolls just in case she run into her parents. "People may come and go, they live and they die. But a true friend, is forever" Vehicle Information After her friend's funeral, Raven stole the Hearse which was used to take her friend from the Funeral Home to the Cemetery. '''Special: '''Shadow Burst Pretty same as previous Twisted Metal games. Launches 2 fast violet orbs and a shadow that can be detonated at will. '''Special 2: '''Raven Gunner Raven ejects to the roof of her car and wields a Machine Gun to shoot at enemies. Pretty much like Warthog. Trivia *Shadow's Special attack, virtually stays the same in all the games it was in. Category:Twisted Metal 2 Contestants Category:Twisted Metal: Head-On Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Black Contestants Category:Twisted Metal Lost Contestants Category:Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Contestants